He Knew
by symbion
Summary: He always knew from the beginning that his 'end' would soon come. Short drabble. Spoiler for chapter 407-408.


**He Knew**

**

* * *

**

**By Symbion**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own BLEACH. Tite Kubo does. Who else?

* * *

**Summary:** He always knew from the beginning that his 'end' would soon come. Short drabble. Spoiler for chapter 407-408.

* * *

**A/N:** This idea nags me especially after I read chapter 408. Oh, well. May resort to write it down, before I completely lose my mind…

For everybody who has read BLEACH until chapter 408, do any of you notice that Gin starts losing his smile more often? I do, really. Hehe, the fox-face begins losing his composure, I guess…

* * *

He knew it.

He knew it from the very beginning; that he was bound to follow.

With each step the now long-brown haired man took before him, he knew.

That he was bound to follow. To only and always follow.

* * *

He still kept his smiley mask in front of his master.

He still kept his laidback and nonchalant attitude towards the other man.

Hell, he even still kept his odd accent.

But deep down inside, he knew that his master knew.

That his smile was entirely fake.

That his inside was fluctuating in chaotic turmoil.

That he was far from being laidback and nonchalant.

That his odd accent was the only way he hid his anxiety.

His master knew.

He knew.

He was _now_ afraid.

* * *

They strolled towards the incongruous scenery; the chunk—if it could be mentioned like that—of Karakura Town in the middle of the Rukongai's deserted land.

The sky was clear and the weather was nice. It was, indeed, the perfect time to have a leisurely stroll in the middle of greeneries.

But no, he thought a bit sourly, it wasn't that one special moment.

Long, brown hair billowed from the blowing wind. He watched the owner of the said long hair strolled before him, with his back facing him; the steps reflecting confidence and dead certainty. His master… who soon would be his new god.

Somehow, he felt repugnance. Only a slight, but it was there nonetheless.

He kept smiling, though.

They didn't talk. He didn't know what was going on inside his master's vast and deceptive mind. He could guess it, though.

He knew that, somehow, his 'end' would come, soon or later. His master was merciless. Not once he cared for him. And vice versa, he knew. Their relationship was only mutual in term that they targeted the same objective. To be strong. To be unafraid of death.

To be …a god.

At first, he thought it was a good idea. What else could be more fun than see people squirming under your feet? As a god, you could do that.

But then, he knew that there would be no gods. There would be a god; but no gods. There would be no _vice_ god, either.

He knew.

His 'end' would soon come.

* * *

"…I see. What an incongruous scene." His master commented absently.

He only smiled; a wistful one at that. The sight was, indeed, incongruous. Karakura Town with its tall buildings was looming before them. It was peculiar yet interesting sight to behold. In any other time, in his idle time, he would appreciate the sight more thoroughly.

But now, in the beginning of the final stage his master would soon ignite, he could think none of it. Dread filled his gut. He was afraid.

He kept smiling, though.

"…And, this is goodbye."

His master's deep, nonchalant voice made his blood ran cold.

Was it the time? The time for his 'end' to come?

He stiffened. And waited.

* * *

Nothing.

He could hear his master chuckle.

"What's the matter, Gin? You've been awfully quiet since we arrived in Soul Society." His master tauntingly asked him. He could see that inverted black and white eye glance at him over a shoulder.

He kept smiling, though—as he answered his master's taunting question with a carefully controlled sing-song voice.

"Nothin', Aizen-taicho! I'm just excited, that's all."

The god-wannabe only glanced at him over his shoulder once more, an amused yet twisted look in his eye.

"…I see."

As his master once more faced forward, no longer glancing at him; Ichimaru Gin allowed his smile to drop.

He knew it.

He always knew.

His 'end' would come.

_Soon._

_

* * *

_

**Owari.  
**

**

* * *

**

Please R&R. Gin is a complex character... it's a bit hard to describe him...


End file.
